Only You
by LorMenari
Summary: A Marine brings home bad news to a family. The people who start off as strangers become family and a love grows from mutual pain. Rated for possible future chapters. AU-all human
1. If You're Reading This

**So...I was listening to music and an idea for a new J/B story came to mind. It's horrible b/c I have not finished any other stories and I need to but...I have to get this out. Hope you like. The words of Edward's letter are from the song "If You're Reading This" by Tim McGraw. If you've never heard it, you should listen to it. It's one of the most touching songs.**

The doorbell rang and a very pregnant Bella waddled over to get it. There was a tall, russet skinned man in a U.S. Marine uniform. Bella knew what this meant and her hands went to her face as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Ma'am? Here, let me help you sit down."

The Marine ushered Bella to the couch. In just a few short moments the beautiful woman before him went from glowing to devestated. This wasn't his usual job. He requested it because this woman's husband saved his life in Iraq. That same man had also left a letter for the Marine to bring home to his wife.

"Can I call someone for you?" the Marine asked.

She pointed to her phone and whispered the name Carlisle.

He had heard about Carlisle. He was the father of her husband. He was also a retired Marine.

He quickly picked up the phone, found the number and dialed.

"Hello?" he heard after the second ring.

"Hello, sir. This is Lance Corporal Jacob Black of the U.S. Marines. You should probably come over. I have news."

"We'll be right there."

He pressed the end button and turned back to the woman on the couch. She just looked at him with a blank stare.

"They are on their way. Mrs. Cullen, do you need something?"

"No. Thanks though. Please call me Bella," she said after a couple of minutes.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. You're husband talked fondly of you. I"m Lance Corporal Jacob Black. I'm sorry to have to meet you under these circumstances."

"Oh...God..." she muttered before busting into tears again.

He patted her back and she turned into him crying into his side. After a few more awkward moments, the front door opened and six people walked in. A tiny woamn came and sat down beside Bella and Bella instantly turned towards her. Jake, though relieved that Bella had family, unexplainably missed her body warmth.

After the group had sat down, the Marine stood in front of the group.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet like this. I am Lance Corporal Jacob Black of the U.S. Marines."

"I am Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father," the statuesque man said. "This is my wife and Edward's mother, Esme." He had motioned to a small older woman. She looked so much like Edward. "This is Alice, Edward's twin," he said as he pointed to the woman at Bella's side. "This is her husband, Jasper," he pointed to the man with his hand on Alice's shoulder. "That's Emmett, Bella's brother," he pointed to the bear of a man situated on the floor below Bella. "And his wife Rosalie," he said as he guestered to the blond bombshell sitting in the rocking chair.

"It's nice to meet you all. I"m sorry to inform you of Corporal Edward cullen's passing. The Marine's would like to award him with the Purple Heart. They will also help you all arrange the funeral. But, someone will be in touch about that. I'm here because he left me a letter to take back if he didn't make it. Bella, would you like it?"

"Can you please read it out loud, Jake? I can't do that right now," Bella asked, using a nickname for him.

Slowly he pulled the letter out of a pocket in his jacket and unfolded it.

"If you're reading this, my momma's sitting there. Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here. Sure wish I could give you one more kiss. War was just a game we played when we were kids."

He looked up and Bella's eyes were glued to him. Esme was very pale and her hand was in Carlisle's. Alice had one arm around Bella nd the other on her husband's hand. Emmett looked like he wanted to puke and Rosalie had her face in her hands. This was the hardest thing the Marine ever did.

He turned back to the letter, knowing this was just the beginning of the pain.

"But I'm laying down my gun, I'm hanging up my boots and I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you. So lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town. And know my sould is where my momma always prayed that it would go."

Esme was openly bawling now. Carlisle gripped her tightly and was trying to calm her down.

"If you're reading this, I'm already home. If you're reading this, halfway around the world, I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl. I hope she looks like you. I hope she fights like me, stands up for the innocent and the weak. I'm laying down my guy, hanging up my boots. Tell Dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes."

Bella had her hand wrapped around her stomach. Everyone gravitated towards Bella and he felt the tremendous sense of loss in the room.

"If you're reading this, there's gonna come a day, you'll move on and find someone else and that's okay. Just remember this, I'm in a better place. Where soldiers live in peace and angel's sing Amazing Grace. If you're reading this, I'm already home."

He folded up the letter and handed it to Bella. She took it with a shaky hand.

"Well, Edward always had a way of going on and on..." Emmett said trying to break the silence.

Alice chuckled and Esme smiled. Rosalie reached over and slapped her husband on the arm.

"Jacob...is it alright if I call you Jacob?" Esme asked.

"Yes Ma'am. That's perfectly alright," he answered.

"Good. When do you have to get back? Do you have a family?"

"Well, I am stationed nearby. I leave in two weeks to see my father. Other than him and my sisters, I have no one."

"Stay for dinner. It's the least I can do. I'll go get groceries," she said as she left.

"It's her way of coping," Carlisle responded to the Marine's confused look before he followed his wife out.

Alice went and grabbed Bella a bottle of water. Emmett took his sister's hand and squeezed.

"Baby Bella, I am so sorry. We have to pick up Taylor and Mya from daycare. But we'll be back for dinner tonight. I love you."

"Go ahead. I'll be fine. I love you too bubba," she said between sniffles.

Emmett reluctantly left her side and pulled Rosalie along with him.

Alice and Jasper sat on the couch. Suddenly Jasper's phone rang. He answered it and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Alice, we have to go really quick. Pooter got out. That was the neighbor."

Alice looked at Bella. Bella signaled for her to go on ahead.

Soon it was just Bell and Jacob.

"So, you knew Edward?"

"Yes. He saved my life once and we became brothers. There is nothing I wouldn't have done for him."

"I'm glad he saved you. It makes it a little easier that he allowed for a father to see his son again."

"He will always be in my heart, Bella. He really was a brother to me. He was so excited to be a father."

"Yeah, he was. I'm naming her Renesme. It's a combination of my mother's name and his."

"It's beautiful."

All of a sudden, Bella was very wet and she knew she hadn't peed.

"Jake. Hospital. Now."

Jake practically pulled Bella to his car and sped to the hospital. They forgot Bella's phone in the rush.

By the time they reached the base's hospital, Bella was already dilated enough to give birth. The orderly pushed Bella to delivery. She begged Jake to go in with her and the nurse promised to try and get a hold of her family.

In the delievery room, things were happening fast. Jake was trying to get Bella to breathe. The doctor wanted her to push and Bella just wanted Edward.

After a bit of time a girl was born and Bella held her baby for the first time.

"Jake, would you like to hold your Goddaughter?"

Jacob was overwhelmed with emotion as he held the baby girl in his arms. He never knew it was possibly to love someone so much that you just met. He didn't realize it at the time, but he would grow to love her mother with even more passion.

* * *

**I hope you liked chapter one! I'll update when I can. Reviews will be loved and will make me want to write faster!**


	2. When You're Gone

**Well, here is the second chapter. Y'all are in luck. I haven't updated any other story but I'm doing this one first! Whoo...hope you'll be able to get a better view into Bella's feelings in this chapter. It's slightly based on the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. But just slightly. :)**

Bella was now alone in the home she once shared with Edward. Well, alone by Bella's standards. Bella didn't know how she felt about her baby. Sure, she was very happy and felt blessed to have a piece of Edward with her. But, at the same time it was hard having to look at Renesme and see Edward's eyes. At first Alice and Emmett practically stalked her until she threw them out. She couldn't take it anymore. Jake had been a godsend. He kept her mind off of it by telling stories of his tribe. It made Bella laugh to learn that her dad and Jake only lived minutes away. It truly was a small world. Now, however, he was gone and she felt defeated. It was strange how close they had gotten over a short amount of time. It seemed like they had known each other forever. There were no awkward silences like there was with Alice and it wasn't like an older brother like Emmett. No, it was different. She just hadn't put her finger on it yet.

However, when he was gone, she reverted to being miserable. She constantly put her arms around her stomach to hold herself together. It was like she couldn't breathe. She only got up to take care of Renesme. She ate enough to just get by and she took a shower maybe once a week.

Jake was home for a couple of months and she didn't realize how she much she had come to rely on him and the sun he seemed to bring to her.

Right now, Bella was sitting in the rocker in her room. Renesme was fast asleep, thank God. For a five week old, she didn't sleep a lot. Every time Bella sat in the rocker, she could see the piano in the den. She didn't go into the den anymore. That was Edward's favorite room. He loved his piano. He would always play and make up songs for everyone. She hated being reminded of him and yet loved it to. It was a bittersweet kind of thing. She could also see some clothes that Edward had left on the floor when he was packing for Iraq. Bella had just left them there because, being as pregnant as she was, it was hard for her to bend down. Now, however, she just didn't want to move some of the last things he touched.

And then there was the bed. Her side was unmade and messy while his remained made up and untouched. It killed her a little more inside every morning she woke up and saw it. It was a constant reminder that he was never coming back. There were always those little things that killed Bella. His toothbrush lying by the sink (he had taken his extra one with him) was a punch in the stomach. When Bella did take a shower, she saw his shampoo and was very tempted to throw it.

Bella rocked back and forth and began crying. He had left her. He promised her he would never leave her and look what happened. She was alone and he was gone. What was she supposed to do? He was her heart and soul. He was the very breath in her body. She wanted to throw something. She wanted to get all of his stuff and just throw it out of the window. But, she knew she couldn't. She loved him too much to throw things. It wasn't like he had a choice in whether he left her or not.

That's one thing she hated. She felt hurt by him and yet she knew it wasn't his fault. She knew it must have been his time to go. Though, it wasn't fair, she had to understand that. However, just because she understood didn't mean she didn't want to scream at God.

Her cell phone began to ring and without even looking at it, she picked it up.

"Hi."

"Bella?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah. How is my Goddaughter?"

It made her extremely happy that he loved Renesme. She wanted Renesme to have someone who knew Edward in ways no one else did. And that was Jake.

"She's sleeping now. Thank God."

"Good. I know how difficult she was at first. And how is her mother?"

"Her mother is…surviving. It's hard being in this house."

"Yeah. When I get back in 5 weeks, we'll get out for a while. I want to show off Renesme to some guys at the base. You know, some guys who also knew…"

"That sounds good to me. Can we just not stay long at the base?"

"Of course not. We'll go to the zoo also or something. I don't know but we'll get you out and about. Maybe Emmett and his kids will want to come with us or something."

"That'll be good, though Taylor and Mya still act strange around me. They are only five and eight and death confuses them. They love having a cousin and want to see Renesme but they are just awkward around me and I feel like I'm losing my nieces."

"I'm sorry. They will come around. I found out today that my sister, Rachel, is getting married to one of my best friends from high school."

"Really? How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. Confused. He was a bad boy in school but he seems to really love her."

"That's good Jake."

Every time she called him that his heart picked up speed. He didn't understand his reaction and he knew he shouldn't have feelings like that for the woman who just lost her husband. He couldn't help it. He decided he would put it to the back burner and forget about it. At least, for now.

"Well, Bells…I got to go. My dad is taking us all out for dinner tonight so I need to shower. I am greasy from working on my rabbit."

"Okay Jake. It was good talking to you."

"You too. Well, honey, I'll call you soon. Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you soon."

They hung up and Bella instantly felt alone again. For those brief few minutes, she had felt somewhat whole. That's what Jake did for her.

* * *

**I really hope y'all liked it. I worked very hard while watching Pretty Little Liars and Make it or Break It! :) Reviews are loved...**


	3. Let It Be

**Okay, y'all got lucky. I told y'all that this update wouldn't be up until tomorrow (well I guess technically it is tomorrow...2AM) or Saturday...but you get it now. This chapter just sort of wrote it self. Hope you like it.! *Song that inspired this chapter was Let It Be by the Beatles or the one on the Across the Universe soundtrack. They are both good* Also, I mention something about Cerebral Palsy. What I said is true and can happen. My brother was diagnosed with CP when he was about 4. He went through years of teasing and years of therapy but he's mostly overcome it now. He's 20. Of course, he had a mild case, but it was bad enough. If you know anyone who has this or if you yourself have this, my heart goes out. It's something very hard to live with and people do not understand, especially children. Now...it is time for the story...**

**And of course I own nothing. I mean, does that even really need to be said? B/C if I did...well let's just say things would have ended differently for our favorite characters from the Twilight Saga... :)**

The Marine paced slowly around his room at three am. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. He kept seeing the image of Corporal Cullen lying there with shrapnel puncturing his heart. It was a gruesome sight and sadly an all too familiar one for the men and women in the military. He remembered the look on the older man's face. It was one of sorrow and regret. He also remembered the man's last words to him. Take care of my Bella. Those words and that image will haunt the young Marine for the rest of his life.

As he paced around the room, he picked up random things lying around his old room. There was a copy of a very old Linkin Park CD, an old Playboy and a photograph of two young kids on the beach. He had always seen this picture but never really thought much about it. He knew he was the boy in the picture but the girl had never really mattered. Until now, that is. There was something so magical about the child's eyes and he shivered because he knew those eyes. He just couldn't place them.

He sat the photo on his shelf and hoped he would remember to ask his father about it in the morning. As happy as he was to be back in Washington and as happy as he was to talk to Bella, he still felt miserable. He literally felt like a piece of his heart was missing. It was because of Edward. No, the young Marine was not a gay man. The love he felt towards Edward was more pure than the love a person feels for their mate. This was the love of a brother. It was the love of someone who had been through the same things, shared stories and wisdom, and was there no matter what. It was camaraderie. It was brotherhood of the highest origin. It was love through war. It was also something no one understood outside of the military.

The death of Corporal Cullen was hard for him to take. Edward was the brother that he never had and always wanted. Though Edward was a good three years older than him, he treated him with the same level of respect as someone his own age. Three years may not seem like a lot, but when it comes to the military, three more years of experience is a big deal. Edward treated Jacob like equals. He joked with him and really got to know him. Edward knew about his father's accident and his mother's death. He knew about Jacob's resentment towards his older sisters. He also knew about Jake's first love. And Jake knew things about Edward too. He knew all about Bella and how Edward hadn't met her until after he first joined the Marines. He knew that Edward's one true dream was to create a piano concerto. He knew that Edward had lost a little sister, Kate, when she was just eight. Kate had been diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy. She had difficulty chewing and swallowing food because of the disorder and ended up choking on her food. Edward found her and always blamed himself. He knew that Edward was proudest about his baby girl on the way. He also knew that Edward lost his uncle and aunt on 9/11/2001 and that was why he joined the Marines when he graduated high school in 2002.

That was just the kind of relationship they had. And it severely saddened and pained Jake when he thought about how he would never get to speak to Edward again. He wished it could have been him. He had less to give up. He wasn't married. Hell, he didn't even have a girlfriend. He didn't have a child on the way. Yes, his father would have grieved and his friends and sisters, but at least he wouldn't have left a baby and wife. That was the worst part. Seeing Bella break before him when he told Edward's family the news. And he had wanted to cry the whole time he was reading the letter and after when he was talking to Bella. But, he didn't. He knew that he had to hold Bella together. There was just something about her that screamed 'take care of me.'

And that is all Jake ever wanted to do. He wanted to take care of Bella and his Goddaughter for as long as she would let him. Sure, they would be financially stable and they had family, but it seemed like she needed something more. They both needed something more. They were kindred spirits, brought together by one tragedy, and it made him want to always be around her. He also wanted to make sure Renesme knew her father even if it was through pictures and memories.

He didn't know how he had slept at all lately. The picture of Edward's death was always playing like a movie through his brain. Being with Bella made it easier and harder at the same time. He didn't like to think of his relationship with Bella. It was too difficult. She had just lost her husband and yet he felt a fierce, magnetic attraction to her. It was causing him physical pain to think of a life without her in it and yet he knew it could never be more than a friendship. Either way it was like a slow and steady torture.

However, he knew he could not dwell on that now and he must get back to the problem at hand. He didn't know how to deal with Edward's death. It was haunting him.

And then he remembered his mother's words to him on her deathbed. He was only five at the time and most things don't get remembered at that young of an age. Yet, her words did stick with him. It was probably because they were the last she ever spoke to him.

_"Jake, my sweet baby, you have to let it be. You can't fight it. The Good Lord gives and he takes away. When one person dies it's so another can be born. Sweet boy, these things happen. That's why you have to love with all you got."_

And he knew she was right. He was going to have to let it be and not dwell on it as much as he did. It was just really hard for him. The funeral had been hard for everyone. Watching the men carry Edward's casket covered with the American flag to the hill with the other military graves made Bella shut down. But maybe Edward died so his daughter could live. It was much easier to think about it when it was looked at like that. And Jake also knew that her mother was right when it came to love. He was going to love with all he had and hope that someone loved him the same way.

He got into his bed and let his thoughts drift to Bella. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope you review. I appreciate the reviews. They make me want to write. I also will try and comment back on all reviews. Thanks :)**


	4. Here Without You

**Okay...I know it's been a week, but it's been crazy. I've been helping my brother move and get settled in up here. He's going to college with me! I love my bubba! So, here's the next chapter. I was listening to "Here Without You" when I wrote this :) Hope you like. It's got some brother/sister love in it...so cute!**

It had been two months since Bella had received the news of Edward's death. Slowly each day she was getting better. She was looking forward to Jake coming back in two weeks. She didn't realize how she could come to depend on someone after such a short time. He was like a balm for her heart. He didn't make the pain go away completely but he did help ease it. Renesme was getting quite big. She had Bella's eyes but the rest of her was all Edward. It made Bella extremely happy and extremely sad at the same time. Esme came over at least once a day to see her granddaughter. It was her first and she was in love. Alice and Jasper had made frequent trips to see their niece as well. Emmett and Rose brought over their kids to play with baby Ness, as Jake called her. Charlie had left last week to go back to Forks. Bella knew he wanted to stay longer but he was the Chief of Forks and couldn't afford to take any more time off.

However, right now she was by herself. Esme had taken Ness out with her for the day to give Bella same alone time. Bella was grateful. She loved her daughter but sometimes she just needed to be by herself.

She was dusting the shelves in the living room when she reached her wedding picture. She remembered that day well. She was just a girl of twenty-one when he had proposed. He was twenty-three and he had loved her since he first saw her when he was eighteen. She remembered that day so well. She was walking to her summer job at a local bookstore. She had just finished her junior year in high school and was ready to make some money and have fun. She hadn't been watching where she was going and she had run into him. She looked up and was instantly attracted. He had been walking out of the local recruiters in her hometown of Dumfries. She had never seen him before but he was dazzling.

_"Are you alright miss?"_

_"Oh…umm yes. I 'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I wasn't looking where I was going…I feel so bad…"_

_"It's okay. It's my fault. I'm Edward."_

_"I am…Swan. I mean…crap. I am Bella."_

_He laughed at her inability to make sense. It was cute and he was instantly attracted._

_"Well, Bella, may I walk you to your destination?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Oh…I…I work at the bookstore around here."_

_"Oh, really? The one just around the corner? My mom loves to go there."_

_"So you live here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But…I've…you know…never seen you. You can't be much older than me."_

_"Ah. Well, I went to a private school up in Woodbridge. My mom was adamant I attended a good Christian school."_

_"Oh. Well, I guess that explains things. Oh…umm here we are."_

_"Can I take you out or something sometime?"_

_"Well…I guess…I mean…sure," Bella did not understand why this handsome man in front of her wanted to go out with her._

_"Okay. I'll be here at closing."_

_"Tonight?" she squeaked out._

_"Yes…or is your boyfriend going to pick you up?"_

_"Umm...no…I don't have a boyfriend…"_

_"Okay then. I'll see you at seven."_

_Bella gulped and nodded her head as Edward took her hand and kissed the back of it. He turned and walked away leaving a very star struck Bella behind._

"Oh Edward…I'm here without you. And all I can do is think about you. You are always a constant in the back of mind. And every night I dream about you. Oh God, I miss you."

"You know, Bella, he would want you to be happy."

"Oh my God, Emmett, you scared me," she said almost dropping the wedding picture.

After she had righted it, she went to hug her big brother.

"Baby Bella, it's okay to hurt and to cry. Remember that I am here. I've lost someone before too. I lost my whole world when I was eleven."

Emmett had lived with his single mother until he was eleven and she died in a car crash on her way to pick him up from school. Bella was six then and her mother had recently moved them to Virginia after divorcing Bella's father. She was working for Social Services and decided to adopt him on the spot.

"I know. I know…I'm just so sad and so hurt."

"I know. But I'm telling you he wouldn't want you in this much pain. He would want you to take care of Ness and to live your life. Bella, I see the way you are when you are talking to Jake or right after. You are happy. You feel like yourself. I know you, Bella. I know how you act. Yes, you love Edward. You will always love Edward. And I am not saying that you should just go out and date and fuck whoever you meet. I am saying to not hold yourself back from living your life and loving with all you have. If something were to happen to me, I wouldn't want Rose to be miserable. I would want her to keep living, loving and smiling. Bella, you have to do that to."

"Oh…yes, Jake is…I don't know how I feel about him or what I feel about him…but he does make me feel better. He helps calm the burn in my heart. He's good for me…but I don't want to be so dependent on him. He could go back and get killed too. I can't go through something like that again."

"Bella, don't keep yourself from loving because you are afraid. You'll regret it one day."

Emmett swept his little sister into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. It was times like this he was thankful for Renee taking him in and giving him a family.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next up...Jake comes back...I think. Reviews...I love them! So please, please, please review?**


	5. Your Guardian Angel

**Hey guys! I know it's been super long since I've update but I just couldn't find the song I wanted to use for inspiration...I finally found it though. It's called "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's great...next chapter should be some BxJ interaction! Hope you like this! It's kinda short but it's mainly just a filler...**

He was constantly watching over her. That was all he had now. He had let her down. He had promised her that he would never leave but the Good Lord called him away too early. And now he was in Heaven. He wished he could tell Esme that she was right. That God was real and he was protecting us always. Bella was the most important thing in the whole world. And he couldn't be there for her anymore, at least not in the way that she needed him to be. She was his true love. The one thing that changed his mind when he thought the whole world was a dark and horrible place. He was leaving the recruiting office the day he had met her. He had just joined the Marines and he was feeling a bit upset. Not about joining the military but because he didn't know what was going to keep him going. Sure, he had his family, but they weren't the close. And then he ran into the most striking creature he'd ever seen. She was shy and the way her cheeks blushed made his heart speed up. She made him realize what was important in the world. The day she said 'I do' was the greatest day of his life. Technically, the birth of Renesme should have been, but he wasn't alive for that. But, she had a great substitute. Jake was there. Jake had been his best friend during his long days in Iraq. He was a great guy and he was very glad his Bella and Jake finally met. And as he watched over both of them he realized that they needed to be together. He also knew that neither one would actually ever make a move. It just wasn't in their personalities. Bella was very loyal and she would stick to Edward for the rest of her days. But she deserved more than that. She deserved someone to love her. Jake was also loyal. He would be her best friend but nothing more even when his heart yearned for more. If the time ever came when they realized their growing feelings for each other, he wouldn't be upset. On the contrary, they each needed someone. Renesme also needed a father. Not to replace him but one to stand in his position since he had things he needed to be doing up here. He would forever be Bella's guardian angel though. And he truly hoped she never forgot him, even if she loved Jake. He knew it was selfish, but he could not help it. He also hoped that, though she might fall in love with him, she would love Jake in a different way than she loved him.

He was constantly watching over her. That was all he had now. He had let her down. He had promised her that he would never leave but the Good Lord called him away too early. And now he was in Heaven. He wished he could tell Esme that she was right. That God was real and he was protecting us always. Bella was the most important thing in the whole world. And he couldn't be there for her anymore, at least not in the way that she needed him to be. She was his true love. The one thing that changed his mind when he thought the whole world was a dark and horrible place. He was leaving the recruiting office the day he had met her. He had just joined the Marines and he was feeling a bit upset. Not about joining the military but because he didn't know what was going to keep him going. Sure, he had his family, but they weren't the close. And then he ran into the most striking creature he'd ever seen. She was shy and the way her cheeks blushed made his heart speed up. She made him realize what was important in the world. The day she said 'I do' was the greatest day of his life. Technically, the birth of Renesme should have been, but he wasn't alive for that. But, she had a great substitute. Jake was there. Jake had been his best friend during his long days in Iraq. He was a great guy and he was very glad his Bella and Jake finally met. And as he watched over both of them he realized that they needed to be together. He also knew that neither one would actually ever make a move. It just wasn't in their personalities. Bella was very loyal and she would stick to Edward for the rest of her days. But she deserved more than that. She deserved someone to love her. Jake was also loyal. He would be her best friend but nothing more even when his heart yearned for more. If the time ever came when they realized their growing feelings for each other, he wouldn't be upset. On the contrary, they each needed someone. Renesme also needed a father. Not to replace him but one to stand in his position since he had things he needed to be doing up here. He would forever be Bella's guardian angel though. And he truly hoped she never forgot him, even if she loved Jake. He knew it was selfish, but he could not help it. He also hoped that, though she might fall in love with him, she would love Jake in a different way than she loved him.

xxx

Bella knew he watched over her. How could she believe he didn't? Edward was a very loving and thoughtful person. He was definitely in Heaven. She hoped he was taking care of all the babies that didn't make it to adulthood. They needed a good father. And she knew Edward would be the best. Too bad he wouldn't be here for Ness. She had Jake though. Emmett and Jasper would be playing uncles and Carlisle is her grandfather. Jake would have to be her prominent male figure and her remaining link to her father. That is, besides her immediate family. Bella feel very possessive of Jake and she felt it was a ridiculous feeling to have over someone she practically just met. He was coming home soon and she was extremely happy. Only two days left to go. Last time he called her he told her he was going to a bonfire with some of his friends from high school. He also mentioned his high school girlfriend, Leah, was going to be in attendance. Jealous reared it's ugly head and Bella was so angry. She had no right or reason to be. He didn't belong to her. She was the shattered widow left behind from the hardship of a horrible war. And yet, when she was around Jake or talking to him on the phone, she felt like a teenaged girl again. It had barely been three months since Edward died and only two and a half months since she'd known and yet she felt like Jake was a boy she had a crush on. She blamed it on loneliness, heartache, and wanting someone to be there for her in ways her family could not. Sometimes she wished she could kiss him. Of course, she had no intention of acting on these wishes. It would be both disrespectful to Edward and feel like cheating. No, Jake would only be a good friend to her and that is all.

Bella knew he watched over her. How could she believe he didn't? Edward was a very loving and thoughtful person. He was definitely in Heaven. She hoped he was taking care of all the babies that didn't make it to adulthood. They needed a good father. And she knew Edward would be the best. Too bad he wouldn't be here for Ness. She had Jake though. Emmett and Jasper would be playing uncles and Carlisle is her grandfather. Jake would have to be her prominent male figure and her remaining link to her father. That is, besides her immediate family. Bella feel very possessive of Jake and she felt it was a ridiculous feeling to have over someone she practically just met. He was coming home soon and she was extremely happy. Only two days left to go. Last time he called her he told her he was going to a bonfire with some of his friends from high school. He also mentioned his high school girlfriend, Leah, was going to be in attendance. Jealous reared it's ugly head and Bella was so angry. She had no right or reason to be. He didn't belong to her. She was the shattered widow left behind from the hardship of a horrible war. And yet, when she was around Jake or talking to him on the phone, she felt like a teenaged girl again. It had barely been three months since Edward died and only two and a half months since she'd known and yet she felt like Jake was a boy she had a crush on. She blamed it on loneliness, heartache, and wanting someone to be there for her in ways her family could not. Sometimes she wished she could kiss him. Of course, she had no intention of acting on these wishes. It would be both disrespectful to Edward and feel like cheating. No, Jake would only be a good friend to her and that is all.

* * *

**Reviews are loved...like a lot! Let me know what you want to see or what you think...if this seems natural or not...thanks!**


	6. Hope for the Hopeless

**So, on my last chapter, turns out that messed it all up! Sorry guys! I hope it doesn't do that to this one! Song is "Hope for the Hopeless" by A Fine Frenzy. They are awesome! :)

* * *

**

Jake had been home for a mere thirty minutes before he had gone to see Bella. He still had a day before he had to officially report back and he wanted to spend it with Bella and Renesme. They were currently sitting on her couch and he had the 12 week old in his lap.

"I'm just so glad you're back."

"Me too. It was good seeing my family, but I missed this little one."

"She missed you too. How was Washington?"

"Good. You know, you never did tell me who your father is."

"Oh, well his name is Charlie Swan. He's Chief of Police in Forks."

"I know Charlie! My dad and he go fishing all the time."

"Really? I knew you guys lived close but that's crazy! Before my parents divorced, we lived there. It's funny to think we were so close and never knew it."

"Sometimes I feel that we were meant to know each other."

"I feel the same way…"

They had both leaned in quite a bit and it seemed to Jake that she was going to let him kiss her. At the precise moment their lips almost touched, Ness began to cry. The spell they were under was instantly broken. Bella was blushing and reaching for her daughter and Jake was confused. He knew he had feelings for Bella but he also knew it was too soon to try and express them.

Bella stood up and began to walk around, trying to soothe the babe. She was just as confused. It was only two weeks ago that she had decided that Jake and she were only to be good friends. And yet she almost kissed the guy. She knew she would have to talk to him about it.

"Do you want to head to the base? There are some guys there who knew Edward and would like to see you and Ness."

"Yeah, I guess so Jake."

Bella grabbed Renesme's diaper bag and headed to Jake's truck. Jake put the baby's car seat in the truck and Bella strapped her in. They took off in silence, both replaying what almost happened between them.

They finally arrived at the base, showed the guard their military I.D.'s and found a place to park. Bella unstrapped her daughter and they took off. Jake almost reached out to grab her hand. It was just too perfect. Jake always wanted a family and to any outsider, it looked like they were one.

They finally reached where they were going and Jake ushered them in.

"Jake, man…what's up?" a guy in fatigues came up to them.

"Hey, James. This, is Bella Cullen, Edward's wife, and their daughter Renesme."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. Your husband was a great man."

"Thank you."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Bella answered as she handed her daughter to the Marine.

James was holding her and he began showing her to the other guys in the room. Bella and Jake watched the little girl be passed among all the big men.

"Jake, about earlier, we need to talk."

"I know."

"It's just that….I can't-"

"Bells, you don't have to explain anything. I know the timing sucks and I'm dealing with the guilt too. But, there's something about you Bella…something that makes me want to know you and be with you and I can't stop those feelings."

"Jake…it's not right."

"I know. But, you can't tell me that you don't have any of the same feelings for me…"

"I don't know what I feel….I mean –"

"Here's the angel," James said, cutting into their private moment.

Jake took Ness and started talking to the rest of the guys, knowing Bella and he would have to pick up the conversation at another time.

Bella stood there, awkwardly, and thought about what he said. She knew she felt something for him. She couldn't honestly say there wasn't anything there. And maybe for the first time since she found out about Edward, she felt a little bit of hope that she wouldn't be alone forever, even if it wasn't Jake who would be with her.

Soon, they left the base and headed to the zoo. Sure, Ness was too young to understand what was going on, but it was still a fun outing for Bella. She needed it.

After the zoo, Jake dropped his two girls back off at their house. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had a big day tomorrow.

"Well, it was good seeing you today."

"You too. We'll pick up that conversation later?"

"Sure, sure."

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells."

Jake watched for Bella and Ness to make it inside before driving away. He remembered what she had told him about her father being Charlie so he decided to call his dad. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Well hello there son. Didn't I just see you?" his father joked.

"Yeah. So I found out that Bella is Charlie's daughter."

"No shit! She used to come play with you when you were younger. You even have a picture of the two of you in your room."

Jake instantly knew the picture. It was the one that had him mesmerized not too long ago. It was her.

"That's insane. I was going to ask you about that picture. Hey dad, do you think you could have Rachel email me a copy of it?"

"What do you not trust your old man to do it?"

"You don't even know how to work the scanner!"

"True that. Okay, yeah I'll have her do it."

"Thanks. Talk to you later dad."

"Okay, be safe, son."

"You too."

* * *

**Hope you liked the minor JxB :) Reviews are loved!**


	7. One Step at a Time

**I know it's been forever...I was just trying to find the right song to inspire the next chapter. I think I figured it out. Credit goes to Jordin Sparks and Mrs. Meyer! Hope you like it. This one has a slight lemon :)**

* * *

Every day Bella was getting a little better. It was a process that her family understood. She needed to grieve but she also needed to get back to normal. Edward had been dead now for six months and Halloween had just passed. In the time span, Renesme was sitting up by herself, Bella had turned 25, Edward's birthday had passed and Bella learned that Jake would be 24 on the 23rd of December.

Jake and Bella had gotten much closer. Jake hadn't been sent anywhere else and he honestly didn't expect to be for at least another year. Jake went to Bella's as soon as he got off duty every day. He took them to the zoo and out to dinner. Most people assumed they were a couple and if Jake was being completely honest with himself, he would love for that to happen.

It was true. Jake had fallen in love with the tragic Bella. He had framed the picture of them as children to give to her on her birthday; however, she wasn't exactly in the celebrating mood. Instead, he chose to hang on to it and to not reveal that they had been childhood playmates. He felt that he should hold onto that surprise for a better time.

Today was November 15th. Jake remembered this date in particular because before he had left for the Marine's he had to break up with his high school girlfriend, Leah Clearwater. November 15th had been their anniversary. Leah was beautiful. She was only a couple of inches shorter that he was with raven black hair and dark eyes. He just wasn't in love with her and he felt it was unfair to hold on to a relationship that he knew was not going to work out. She took the break up fairly well and to this day they were still close friends.

He was now heading over to Bella's. They were going to watch movies. Esme had taken Renesme for the day so it was grown up time. This meant a couple of beers and maybe just a glass of wine for for Bella. She didn't seem like someone who could hold their alcohol.

He pulled into her driveway, parked his truck, and got out. He was nervous. This was the first time he was going to hang out with Bella without Ness. He felt like a teenaged boy at prom all over again.

He knocked on her door. And she answered it very fast.

"Jake!" she said as she rushed to hug him.

He swept her up in a bear hug and he didn't want to let go. She smelled like strawberries. It had always been his favorite scent. And to be honest, she just smelt like home.

"Hey honey. How has your day been?"

"It's been quiet. Esme took Ness about two hours ago and Ness is having her first sleep over with Nana. I just hope everything goes alright. I think I might go into shock getting to sleep without waking up for once."

"I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Okay well come in! I made dinner and there is beer in the fridge. I decided to watch Star Trek!"

"You would. You're the only girl I know that doesn't want to watch a romantic movie."

"Yeah well…I don't do romance anymore."

"Well…where is the food?"

She laughed at this and had him follow her into the kitchen where they both sat down and enjoyed a meal of lasagna. Jake loved anytime Bella cooked. She was most in her element when she was in front of the stove. Plus, anything was better than what he ate when he was overseas.

After dinner, Jake grabbed a beer and Bella grabbed herself a glass of wine. They made their way to the couch and popped the DVD in.

After three beers, Jake was filling kind of buzzed. Bella was feeling tipsy herself. She had two glasses of wine. Within the first hour of the movie, they had gravitated towards each other and were now so close she was almost on his lap.

Bella, in her semi-drunken haze, placed her hand on Jake's leg. He hardened at the feel of it. He wanted her. He wanted her right there and then.

And he kissed her. She kissed him back with so much passion and energy that she was now on top of him.

Jake smoothly rolled them from the way too small couch to the ground where Bella was on top of him. Soon, she began to pull at his shirt and he managed to take it off, only breaking the kiss for a moment.

He ran his hands up and down her sides. He wanted to take her top off so badly but didn't want to cross a dangerous line. They were both under the influence, but he knew that they said drunken words were sober thoughts. Did that mean that drunken actions were sober wishes?

"To hell with it," he thought as he slid his hand under her shirt and barely touched her right breast. She moaned at the light contact and that fueled him to continue.

He softly started to roll it around in his hand. His left hand was holding her to him. She arched at his caresses and slowly began to kiss down his neck to his collar bone. He decided it was time to lose her shirt altogether. He took it off and threw it across the room.

He felt like a teen discovering his first porn again. She was amazing. She was flushed from her arousal. He wanted to touch her, to taste her, to make her his. And it seemed she wanted the same.

He undid her bra and she flung it across the room. In one swift movement, he had one of her nipples in his mouth. He was rolling his tongue over it biting lightly. She was definitely liking it. She was moaning and running her hands threw his crew cut. He let go of her nipple and brought her mouth back to his. He reached for her pants and that's when a trigger seemed to go off in Bella's head. She jumped up from the ground with the craziest look on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Jake we can't do this. I can't do this. It's too much," she said before she began to cry.

This wasn't the exact reaction he had hoped for. He for sure had never made a girl cry during foreplay. It was a new for him.

"Bella…I'm sorry. I just…I have these feelings for you," he said as he took her into his arms.

She sobbed into his shoulder for a good five minutes before replying, "I know. I feel it too. It's too soon."

"I'm very patient, Bella. I'll wait for you."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I'm broken."

"For now. I'll fix you. We just have to take it one step at a time."

She nodded her head and he let her go so she could get dressed.

Life just got a bit more interesting.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! Review please? Thanks!**


	8. Wait for You

**I am horrible! It's been a month since I've updated! So sorry I guess real life got in the way. This one was based on "Wait for You" by Elliot Yamin.

* * *

**

Jake paced around his room. Bella hadn't called him. It had been five days since they almost had sex. He figured he would give her some time and she would call him. He started going crazy on day two. He knew he loved her. He knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. However, she was scared. She was scared to ever love again. He didn't know what to do, how to convince her that she should take a chance on him.

He reached over and grabbed his cell phone. To his dismay it was still working. He didn't know why she hadn't called. When he left her house that day he told her he'd wait for her to call. But she hadn't. Didn't she have any feelings for him at all?

His phone rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Bella?"

"Hi to you too, son."

"Oh. Hey Dad."

"Don't sound so down to hear from your old man," his dad said, chuckling.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I am flying down there for Thanksgiving. I'm coming in tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was talking to Charlie and he decided we should go down there. We already got a hotel room. Charlie should be calling Bella right about now. I'm sure she'll call you when he's done. I think he plans on us having a giant Thanksgiving together."

"That should be fun," he said, hoping his fake enthusiasm was good enough.

"Alright, well I will let you go so you can wait for Bella to call."

"Very funny, Dad. Bye."

"Bye, son."

Jake didn't know how it was going to go when they all got together for the holiday. However, no matter what Bella wanted, it would give him a chance to be in her presence. He missed her so much. And he realized that no matter what happens he would wait for her. He didn't know why she was ignoring him but it didn't matter.

He picked his phone back up and quickly typed out a text.

"Bella. I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. I miss you."

A full five minutes passed before his phone buzzed in reply.

"It might be better that we spend some time apart. I do miss you though."

It broke his heart. He needed her like he needed air to breath. He also missed Renesme.

"See you Thanksgiving then," he typed back.

"Guess so," was her reply.

He sat his phone back down and cried. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. He finally had something worth fighting for and he might lose it. He said a silent prayer and realized that he couldn't give up. He had to convince her that they were right for each other. If it was the last thing he did, he had to make her realize that their love was real.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Review?**


	9. Who's That Girl?

**I know...another month has gone by. Sorry. I'm trying to do better. Next chapter shouldn't be too far away. Inspired by "Who's that Girl?" by Hilary Duff.  
**

* * *

It was officially Thanksgiving. Bella was having everyone over around three. Dinner was expected to be ready by five. Alice and Rose were helping her with the pies and Esme was in charge of the stuffing. Nothing was said between the women.

Finally, three had arrived. Billy and Charlie rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Dad!" Bella said as she threw open the door and hugged her father.

"Hello, Billy. It's been a long time," she said to the man in the wheel chair.

It shocked her to see how much he looked like Jake. She knew it was silly to be thrown by that, being that Billy was Jake's father, but she couldn't help it.

Jake arrived about ten minutes later. She opened the door and hugged him. It wasn't as big or as endearing as she wanted to, but she just couldn't push it. She had to make sure that he knew they were only friends.

After saying hello to his father and hers, he headed outside to where Jasper, Emmett, Taylor and Mya were throwing a football around.

Bella watched him from the kitchen window. He was so strong and big. And so very handsome. He took her breath away every time he walked into the room.

As she was watching him, she noticed a man and a woman come into the yard. The man clapped Jake on the back and the woman jumped into his arms. Immediately Bella felt jealous. Who was the amazingly beautiful woman and why was she in her Jake's arms?

The bronzed skin beauty let go of Jake but didn't stop staring at him like he was a piece of meat. Bella was fuming. What right did the stranger have to come into her yard and make eyes at her man?

Bella winced when she realized she had no visible claim to Jake. She had turned down his advances and he was free to have any woman in his arms he chose to.

She could have been that woman in his arms. She noticed that he checked her out and placed a kiss on her cheek. And now the duo was walking this way. Bella threw the curtain back down over the window and pretended that she had not been watching his every moment as the door opened.

"Bella, Alice, Rose, Esme…this is Leah."

"Hello, dear," Esme said as she went to hug the tall and beautiful girl.

Both Alice and Rose chirped a quick 'hi' from their spot making the pies.

Bella came over and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Jake has told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Bella lied through her teeth.

"Leah heard that my dad was coming down here for Thanksgiving. Seth and she couldn't make the bonfire but wished to see me so they decided to make the trip. Seth is her younger brother."

"Well that's nice. The more the merrier."

"Well, I'm going back outside. Mya and I are going to play Emmett and Taylor in a round of flag football. Do you want to come back outside, Lee?"

"No, it's okay. I think I'll stay in here with the girls."

"Okay."

Jake walked back outside and Leah immediately began to help Bella.

When she was close enough to Bella to talk without anyone else hearing, she leaned over and whispered, "I lost him once. I'm not going to let it happen again. So, you need to back off or else. He was mine first."

She then began to talk to the other women like nothing had happened and she hadn't just threatened Bella.

Bella was not one to be threatened. Jake had told her that he was never really in love with Leah and that he had feelings for her. If this bitch was going to waltz into her house and threaten her, it was on. Bella's competitive nature rang out and she would get Jake. She just didn't know how. It looked like Jake was going to be hanging around Leah the whole day. And she didn't blame him. The girl was beautiful, stacked, and didn't just throw him off of her ten days ago. In fact, she was one hundred percent sure that, given the chance, this girl would be more than willing to have Jake for a night.

Bella was seeing green.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Review please?**


	10. What Might Have Been

**This one is kind of short. It's just a filler chapter. Based (very loosely) on the song "What Might Have Been" by Little Texas.  
**

* * *

Jake was heading inside the house after a fun game of football. He knew there was about thirty minutes left until dinner was supposed to be served but he wanted to make sure he was cleaned up just in case it was done early. That's when he noticed Leah coming out of the house. He smiled to her as she made her way over to him.

"Jake…can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Lee," he answered as he led her to a quiet place by one of the trees in Bella's yard.

Once they got there, Leah attacked his lips. It was the strangest sensation. It felt good, but it sure as hell wasn't Bella.

When he finally managed to get her to stop, he demanded an explanation.

"It's just…gosh, seeing you again brought something out in me. It's unexplainable. I want you. I want to be with you. I want to have my way with you. God, Jake, I want to fuck you so bad."

He didn't know what to say. He was literally speechless. It took quite a few moments before he finally was able to find his voice.

"Too bad. It's not going to happen, Leah."

"Why the hell not? We're both single."

He pondered this question. Why not? Leah was an extremely beautiful girl. She had legs for days and she knew how to get him off. Bella made it clear that nothing was going to happen with them. At least, not for quite a while.

"Fine. I'll fuck you."

"Really?"

"No, Leah…don't you know…didn't anyone explain to you? I…lo-like Bella. A lot. There's just something about her. Damn…it's like…I don't even know how to explain it. She's like home. I don't mean La Push or the beach, but it's like she's the one that's always supposed to be there."

Leah looked up at him with knowing eyes. She thought she felt that way about Sam. That is, until her amazing cousin came into the picture and won his heart away.

"She'll never love you. What happens if she fucks you? She'll always see her dead husband. It'll be like she's fucking him. Oh, your father told me about her. Hell, La Push and Forks know about her. Charlie's been getting casseroles for a while and it was his daughter's husband that died. What are you going to do? Be his replacement? You'll never actually be Renesme's father. You'll just be some fill in guy because the one she really wanted died fighting a war we should have never been involved in. Doesn't that make you sick? She'll probably call out his name while y'all fuck. And maybe that'll turn you on. I've heard you had a little man crush on him."

Jake knew she was saying this out of anger. She had just been dumped by the guy she planned on marrying. Still, it was too much.

"Listen up, _Leah_, I'm only going to say this once. That girl has been though a lot of pain. So have you. But guess what, she's dealing with it a lot better than you. I never knew you to be so bitter, but I guess you've changed. Sure, we could think about what it was like when we were together or what it would have been like now, but I don't want to. Bella is it for me. So, get a life."

"I hear you. I don't like her though. I'll make sure she never gets with you."

"And how the hell do you think you are going to do that?"

"You'll see."

Leah marched back into the house. He was officially scared. He knew Leah could be a bitch, but he didn't know how far she would take this. Part of him wanted to turn around, get into his car and head back to base. But, he knew, for Bella's sake, he had better get in there and try to diffuse the situation as best as possible.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it. What in the world could Leah be up to? Who knows...probably nothing good. Review!**


End file.
